Langit yang Tersembunyi
by Hanyo4
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi penuh dengan misteri. Namun eksistensinya yang akan hilang pada sepuluh tahun mendatang, membuat Reborn dan yang lainnya sadar, anak ini sangat berharga. [AR. Sibling!G27. 10thGen!1stGen]


**Langit yang Tersembunyi**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belong to Amano Akira.**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapatkan oleh penulis. fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata.**

 **Alternate Reality. Dimana 1st generation mengambil alih peran 10th generation.**

 **Sibling!G27**

 **Drama, Family.**

* * *

Pertama kali Reborn bertemu dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah akhir pekan pertama ia menetap di kediaman keluarga Sawada. Tidak seperti kakaknya, Sawada "Gioto" Ieyasu, Tsuna harus tinggal di rumah sakit sejak lima tahun terakhir. Tubuhnya yang lemah sejak lahir, membuat anak itu rentan terserang penyakit. Namun belakangan, kondisinya kian parah sehingga Tsuna tak bisa bersekolah slayaknya anak-anak seumurannya.

Hal aneh yang Reborn rasakan ketika berada dekat Tsuna adalah kenyaman dan kehangatan yang sudah hilang sejak lama. Bagi Reborn, Tsuna adalah sebuah misteri. Misteri karena Reborn merasa kalau Tsuna adalah sosok yang harus ia jaga—meski Reborn tahu, itu bukan tanggung jawabnya.

Duduk di tepi ranjang si brunet, sepasang onyx itu menatap punggung rapuh yang ada di hadapannya. "Sedang apa kau, Tsuna?"

"Ah, Reborn. Kapan masuk?" Tsuna menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia meletakan palet dan kuasnya di nakas samping kanvas.

Reborn mengabaikan pertanyaan Tsuna dengan melompat turun kemudian berjalan mendekati adik dari Vongola Decimo tersebut.

"Langit,"

Kening Reborn mengkerut. "Langit?"

Sepasang hazel memandang ke luar jedela kamar. "Bukan kah langit hari ini sangat indah? Biru cerah dan hangat, entah kenapa… rasanya mirip dengan nii-san yang ramah dan juga penyayang." Anak itu mengulum senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

"Kau sedang melukis langit?" Reborn bertanya saat melihat kanvas yang setengah bagiannya berwarna biru muda.

Tsuna mengangguk. "Aku ingin melukis langit, dengan pelangi di atasnya," jeda sejenak, sepasang hazel itu beralih pada entitas kecil yang ada di dekatnya. "Karena Reborn sama seperti pelangi. Dan nii-san langitnya."

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika bazooka Lampo mengirimnya ke sepuluh tahun yang akan datang, kabar duka seolah-olah menyerbunya tanpa henti.

Yang pertama adalah, dirinya di masa ini sudah mati beserta dengan bayi-bayi arcobaleno yang lain—kecuali Lal Mirch yang hanya setengah terkutuk.

Kemudian kematian Giotto—muridnya, dan kehancuran Vongola.

Dan yang terakhir, kematian Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Tsuna tidak wafat dalam pertempuran Vongola melawan Millefiore. Tetapi karena penyakitnya. Yang lebih mengejutkan adalah, Tsuna akan meninggal dalam hitungan bulan di sepuluh tahun lalu.

Tubuh Reborn membatu. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa jikalau dirinya kembali ke masanya.

Sehari setelah kedatangan Reborn, Giotto dan tangan kanannya—G, menyusul. Setelah Asari Ugetsu di masa ini menyelesaikan penjelasannya, wajah kedua pemuda itu dipenuhi oleh rasa putus asa—sama seperti yang Reborn rasakan kemarin.

"Kau bilang Tsuna akan meninggal beberapa bulan lagi?" tanya Giotto dengan suara serak serta bergetar. Ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan tangis yang sudah terlanjur tumpah.

Asari mengangguk lemah. Pemuda raven itu, membuang wajah—enggan menatap sahabatnya. Telapak tangannya mengerat kencang sebelum akhirnya tergulai lemas. "Mungkin di masa kalian, Tsuna sedang sekarat. Tapi anak itu terus berjuang…" lanjutnya lirih.

G meninju tembok hingga buku-buku jarinya memerah. "Masa depan masih bisa kita ubah. Tapi kalau masa lalu? Bagaimana cara mengubahnya?!"

Tak ada yang bersuara, semuanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

Tak mau berlama-lama tenggelam dalam kesedihan, Giotto mengambil keputusan untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang ada di masa ini, baru setelahnya kembali ke masa lalu.

Byakuran Gesso, pemimpin dari Millefiore adalah dalang dari segala kehancuran yang ada pada masa sekarang. Tujuannya adalah mengumpulkan tri-ni-set supaya bisa mengubah tatanan dunia dan menjadikannya penguasa.

Yuni—sang arcobaleno langit, adalah kunci dari segala permasalahan ini. Karena arcobaleno langit memiliki kemampuan untuk menghidupkan kembali bayi-bayi arcobaleno lain yang telah tiada.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tahu paman, arcobaleno yang sebelumnya menanggung kutukan ini lebih lama agar aku bisa hidup seperti anak-anak yang lainnya." Ujar Yuni ke Reborn setelah Giotto berhasil membebaskannya dari tangan Byakuran.

"Siapa? Ibumu?"

Yuni menggeleng. "Tidak seperti aku dan nenek, mama terbebas dari kutukan ini. Tapi dampaknya, kutukan ini dilempar sesaat ke orang lain, sebelum akhirnya aku terima."

Reborn menatap Yuni lekat-lekat, mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang gadis itu bicarakan.

Sepasang manik biru bak samudra bertabrakan dengan manik hitam legam. Senyum sedih terpatri di wajah Yuni. "Ia tak mau orang lain tahu siapa dia, bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya." Yuni menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Namun mungkin, jika semuanya _berbeda_ dan ia membuka rahasianya… Sampaikan rasa terima kasihku padanya, paman. Terima kasih telah menanggung kutukan ini, dan maaf karena—" Yuni tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Air mata mengalir deras membasahi pipinya.

Kepala Reborn dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya.

Memang benar pasca kepergian Luce, Reborn dan yang lainnya tidak mengetahui siapa identitas arcobaleno langit selain Luce. Posisi itu dinyatakan kosong selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

Namun jika apa yang dikatakan Yuni benar…

 _ **Lantas siapa arcobaleno langit yang ada di masanya?**_

 **.**

 **.**

Peperangan dengan Millefiore berakhir setelah Yuni mengorbankan dirinya tuk menghidupkan kembali bayi-bayi arcobaleno. Byakuran pun berhasil dikalahkan oleh Giotto dan kehancuran di dunia parallel bisa teratasi karena kekuatan tri-ni-set.

Cincin mare berhasil disegel untuk mencegah terjadinya tragedi yang sama di masa depan.

Kemenangan mereka, tak membuat Giotto bahagia. Tidak sama sekali.

Pikirannya terus melayang, mengarah pada satu orang yang eksistensinya hanya ada di masa lalu, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Ada rasa enggan tuk kembali ke masanya.

Bagaimana ekspresinya saat bertemu dengan Tsuna nanti? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bisa kah ia memperlambat laju aliran waktu hanya agar ia bersama dengan adiknya lebih lama lagi?

Giotto tak tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa minggu di masa depan sama dengan dua hari di masa kini. Setelah sampai, kelompok itu langsung bergegas menuju rumah sakit tempat Tsuna dirawat. Berharap mereka masih bisa mendengar suaranya dan melihat senyum anak itu.

Namun naas, Sawada Tsunayoshi tak bisa dikunjungi.

Si brunet sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya dan didakwa tak akan bisa bangun dalam waktu dekat.

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi dinyatakan koma._

 **.**

 **.**

Di malam-malam selanjutnya, Reborn bermimpi, kutukan arcobaleno dapat dicabut kalau mereka mau memenuhi satu syarat, _Battle of Rainbow._

Checker face, orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kutukan tersebut mengumumkan bahwa masing-masing arcobaleno harus membentuk tim dan menyerang satu sama lain pada saat-saat tertentu. Tim yang bertahan paling terakhir adalah tim yang menang.

"Pertempuran ini melibatkan seluruh arcobaleno. Tapi siapa arcobaleno langit? Di masa ini, Yuni kan belum terkena kutukan." Ujar Reborn.

Checker face tersenyum. "Tenang saja tuan _Hitman_ , orang itu akan segera muncul."

Kemudian mimpi itu berakhir.

Reborn terbangun karena Giotto menyentuh bahunya.

"Kau kenapa Reborn? Keringatmu banyak sekali. Dan tadi… kau mengigau. Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

Reborn menggeleng.

Satu hal yang pasti, ia harus segera menemukan identitas arcobaleno langit.

 **.**

 **.**

Sawada Tsunayoshi membuka matanya saat Reborn sedang menjaganya.

"Tsuna? Kau bisa mendengar suaraku?"

Sebuah anggukan lemah menjadi jawaban. Reborn menghembuskan napas lega. Ia segera memanggil dokter dan perawat untuk memeriksa keadaan anak itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku bermimpi, bertemu dengan anak perempuan kecil." Tsuna bercerita ketika hanya ada dirinya dan Reborn di ruangan itu.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

Tangan putih pucat merogoh tali yang terkalung di leher. Reborn bisa memastikan dunianya berhenti berputar ketika melihat benda familiar yang menggantung di depan dada Tsuna.

"Tsuna… kau…" suaranya bergetar, tidak percaya dengan indra pengeliatannya.

Tsuna hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. Rantai yang menyelimuti benda itu ia lepas. Seketika, dot yang terkalung di leher Reborn bersinar. "Aku lah arcobaleno langit saat ini, Reborn."

"Tapi… kau? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Lima tahun lalu, mimpi yang sama menghantuiku berulang-ulang. Kemudian, seorang paman memberikanku benda ini," Tsuna menunjukkan dot oranyenya ke Reborn. "Katanya aku harus menjaganya, tapi dengan resiko… tubuh ini melemah." Senyuman itu tidak luntur, dengan melihatnya saja membuat hati Reborn remuk.

"Kenapa baru sekarang? Jadi benar kalau kau akan pergi dari—" Tsuna mengangguk.

"Tolong rahasiakan ini dari nii-san dan yang lainnya ya, Reborn. Dan boleh kah aku minta satu hal lagi?"

"Apa itu?"

Tsuna mengambil napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Rantai kalung yang ada di lehernya ia lepas, benda tersebut ia serahkan ke tangan Reborn. "Aku bermimpi, bertemu dengan anak perempuan. Matanya biru seperti langit, senyumnya terang seperti sinar matahari. Dia lah arcobaleno langit yang selanjutnya. Aku ingin menanggung kutukan ini lebih lama lagi, supaya anak itu tidak menderita terlalu lama. Tapi sepertinya, tubuh ini sudah mencapai batasnya. Masaku, sebentar lagi akan berakhir." Ucapnya dengan tenang, seolah hal ini bukan apa-apa.

"Tapi Tsuna. Kau juga pasti mendapatkan mimpi itu kan? Kutukan ini bisa dihapus! Jangan putus asa! Aku bisa menyuruh kakakmu untuk—" Tsuna menyentuh pipi Reborn dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak akan pernah putus asa, Reborn. Aku juga akan selalu berjuang. Hanya saja, aku tidak mau melibatkan pihak luar untuk kepentinganku sendiri." Tsuna membelai wajah bayi itu dengan kasih sayang. "Berjuanglah, karena kelak semuanya akan berakhir indah."

 **.**

 **.**

Sehari sebelum pertarungan itu dimulai, Wonomichi—utusan dari Checker Face, mengumumkan peraturan serta peserta yang berpartisipasi.

Giotto membatu mendengar nama adiknya disebut.

 _Tsuna… arcobaleno langit…_

Ia teringat perkataan Lal Mirch di masa depan, _arcobaleno langit mengemban kutukan yang berbeda dari yang lain. Dimana para arcobaleno langit, memiliki umur hidup yang pendek._

"Baka-Gio, aku ingin kau memenangkan pertarungan ini lalu membebaskan adikmu dari kutukannya." Ucap Reborn dengan nada serius.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana dengan kutukanmu?"

Reborn menyeringai. "Masalahku, akan kupikirkan sendiri. Prioritaskan adikmu yang nyawanya ada di ujung tanduk."

Kata-kata Reborn, menjadi motivasinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang pertarungan, keadaan Tsuna kian menurun. Dokter yang merawatnya, menyarankan keluarga untuk bersiap menerima hal yang paling buruk. Seolah kesembuhan Tsuna adalah hal yang mustahil.

Sejak hari Tsuna membongkar identitasnya, sepasang hazel itu tak lagi tebuka. Ia tak bisa lagi memberikan kehangatan pada orang-orang di sekitarnya, yang ada hanya keheningan.

Iemitsu mengambil posisi kosong pada tim Tsuna. Sekalipun sudah beraliansi dengan tim Reborn, pria itu tak mau kalah. Ia juga ingin menang walau tujuan keduanya sama—membebaskan Tsuna dari kutukan.

Sayang, pada hari kedua Iemitsu harus gugur karena serangan dadakan dari tim yang tak terduga, tim Jeager.

Mantan arcobaleno dari Vindice itu ikut ambil bagian secara paksa demi menuntaskan dendam mereka pada Checker Face.

Melihat perbedaan kekuatan yang sangat jauh, Giotto mengambil tindakan dengan menyatukan tim-tim yang tersisa.

Meski Jager sudah menyampaikan maksud tersembunyi Checker Face, Giotto tak patah semangat. Ia meminta bantuan Talbot, untuk merealisasikan jalan tengah yang ada di pikirannya.

Dengan kemenangan tim Giotto, semua pihak mendapatkan keuntungan. Kutukan arcobaleno tercabut dan tuntutan Jager berhasil dipenuhi.

Hanya saja…

 _Tsuna tidak terbangun dari tidur panjangnya._

 **.**

 **.**

Bulan demi bulan berlalu. Perlahan namun pasti mantan arcobaleno mulai tumbuh mendekati umur asli mereka.

Wujud Reborn kini seumuran dengan Tsuna.

Mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah ranjang, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat telapak tangan pucat yang kurus tak bertenaga.

Matanya memandang wajah yang ditutupi oleh alat bantu pernafasan. "Tsuna…," panggilnya lirih. "Aku lupa bilang, aku sudah bertemu dengan anak perempuan yang kau maksud dulu. Namanya Yuni. Kita bertemu di sepuluh tahun yang akan datang. Kau tahu bazooka milik Lampo kan?"

Tak ada jawaban. Ruangan itu hening.

"Di masa itu, tidak ada kau. Giotto dan yang lainnya… semua merasa sedih saat kau tidak ada di sisi kami."

Salah satu tangannya membelai rambut coklat Tsuna. "Kembali lah, Tsunayoshi. Kau berharga bagi kami semua."

Setelahnya Reborn bangkit, keluar dari ruangan.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, salah satu jari milik Tsuna bergerak. Kelopak matanya berkedip lemah.

Langit yang sempat tersembunyi, membuka dirinya lagi.

 **.:TAMAT:.**

* * *

 **Hay...**

 **sebenarnya saya sudah mengidam-idamkan prompt sky arcobaleno!Tsuna. sudah ada beberapa draft yang saya buat, tapi baru ini yang selesai ;;**

 **sebisa mungkin saya mengikuti alur canon, tetapi tidak persis sama. tidak seperti canon, saat dimasa depan Giotto tidak kembali ke masa lalu untuk mengikuti ujian dari arcobaleno dan vongola primo (wong dianya aja jadi decimo /lol), dan saya harus menghapuskan shimon arc demi kebutuhan plot. /sungkem.**

 **pada battle of rainbow, tim Tsuna hanya terdiri dari iemitsu bukan byakuran. well ini improv saya sendiri soalnya saya mager manjangin words /digiles**

 **btw makasih sudah baca, semoga suka dengan ff abal ini**

 **sign,**

 **Hanyo4**


End file.
